You Saved Me
by futureREFLECTIONS
Summary: Annie is left in a coma, on the edge of death. She comes to Nick as an invisible because he's the only one who can save her. Fluffiness. Annie/Nick pairing.


The Invisible one-shot.  
Probably the only thing I'm going to do with this movie.  
Nick/Annie pairing.  
I think they were cute in a wierd, psychotic kind of way.

Don't own them. Don't want to.

* * *

"Hello," her voice sounded smooth and perfect like always, right in my ear just seconds before her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Good morning," I smiled, turning in her arms to face her. She looked beautiful, with her waves of golden hair and her plump lips spreading into a smile to match mine.

"I missed you."

"Annie," I breathed, my eyes snapping open to face my boring, lonesome room. I turned over in my bed, my body covered in a cold sweat.

I could feel her all around me, in my sheets, in the air I was breathing.

_You saved me._

I said those words to her just weeks ago, and then she was gone.

Just yesterday I went out to the bluff with her younger brother Victor and sent that message to her.

"Nick…" her voice was a whisper, but I could hear it. I knew what was happening.

It had happened to me just like it's happening to her.

"Annie, where are you?" I said quietly, and felt her hands on my shoulders, squeezing gently.

"I'm awake, Nick."

Annie had slipped into a coma that night at the hospital.

She was gone in every sense of the word, but now she was awake.

I whipped the blankets off of me and stumbled out of bed, snatching the first clothing I could find. I ended up with a pair of dark brown corduroy pants and a plain black t-shirt. I pulled on my navy blue hoodie, yanked on my shoes, and was running out the front door.

I thought briefly of running to the hospital, but then decided that it would be a better idea to ride my bike. It would cut my time in half.

I mounted my bike just as her whispered voice came to me again, this time a little louder.

"I need you to help me, Nick. You'll wake me up fully," she was saying.

I didn't exactly know what she meant by 'wake her up fully' but I knew that either way, I had to get to the hospital.

Annie was a troublesome girl before all this happened. Just weeks ago, she nearly killed me and shot her boyfriend in the chest.

That was before she brought me back, though.

She wanted to do something good, to make Victor proud of her, and she did.

_You saved me._

My words came to mind again as I hastily put my bike against the rack and ran through the too-slow automatic doors.

I reached the front desk and the night nurse looked at me, somewhat startled, and I took a deep breath before talking.

"I need to see Annie Newton," I demanded, and she gave me a stern look before typing a few things on the computer.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her fiancée," I lied, and she told me her room number.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could; taking them three at a time, jumping each step.

I reached room 217 and peered in the window, seeing Annie's lifeless body laying there.

"Go on," her voice urged me, and I paused a moment.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I admitted, pressing my palm flat against the window.

"Kiss me, you fool," she said, slight laughter coloring her voice. I'd never heard her laugh before.

"Are you kidding me? This isn't a fairytale, Annie," I sighed, and I felt a ghost of her arms around my waist.

"You are my fiancée after all," she whispered in my ear, and I rolled my eyes, very slightly, before I pushed open the door and approached the bed slowly.

I could see her eyelids flickering, like they were stuck shut.

I moved closer to her face, staring at those closed eyes, and gently laid my hand against her cheek. It was warm and pale, something I wasn't expecting.

She breathed deeply and the air whirred past her slightly parted lips.

"Well, what are you waiting for, lover boy? Be my prince charming," the humor was gone from her voice now, and I closed my eyes, leaning closer to her until my mouth was centimeters away from hers.

I closed the last little distance there was, and felt those pouty pink lips against mine. They were still.

It was like kissing a porcelain doll.

"Shit, I thought that would work…" her voice whispered.

"Come on, Annie. Come back to me. I need you here, Annie. I _need_ you," I begged, my heart rate speeding up substantially.

"I love you, Annie. I need you to come back. Victor needs his hero back, Annie," I pleaded more, feeling my eyes start to sting.

"You love me?" her voice grew louder from the other side of the bed.

"I love you, Annie. I love you, I love you, _I love you," I whispered hurriedly, stroking her face with my thumb._

"_Nick," her voice was real now. I could feel her breathe my name against my face._

_Until now, I hadn't realized I closed my eyes. They snapped open, and I was staring into Annie's eyes._

"_Oh man," I sighed, dropping my head onto her shoulder._

"_You saved me," she whispered, and I lifted my head again, looking at her face._

"_Maybe I am prince charming after all," I grinned sadly, and she smiled weakly._

"_I'm disappointed. I didn't get to experience that kiss you gave me. It looked good," she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip._

"_Well…" I started, standing up straight, "there will be plenty of time for that after we go inform the nice doctors that you're awake."_

"_Not so fast, Nicky," she said with her old voice; it sent a shiver down my spine hearing that side of her again._

_Before I could move away, she grabbed a handful of my sweatshirt and pulled me down until my face was just above hers again._

_She closed the small gap between our lips, and this time she felt alive. Annie's lips moved softly against mine, and they were even softer than they looked._

_She stopped then, and pushed me back a little, before grinning._

"_Kay, go get the doctors," she blinked._

_I smiled small, and reached behind me, jabbing my finger onto the nurse pager button._

_A mechanical voice came through the crappy speaker._

"_Yes?"_

"_Annie is awake," I said, and minutes later the room was full of doctors and nurses, and I was pushed out to the waiting room._


End file.
